1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drying method and its system, and more particularly to a drying and freezing method without cooling medium and its system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to meet the demand of the industry for compressed air (such as high pressure air is needed when driving a processing machine), since the unprocessed compressed air not only has a high humidity, but also has a high temperature, to solve the above-mentioned problems, a conventional freezing type drying system 90 (as shown in FIG. 1) is developed, which comprises an air tank 91, a pipeline filter 92, a freezing dryer 93, an oil mist filter 94, a precision filter 95 and a deodorizing filter 96.
However, the above-mentioned conventional freezing type drying system 90 still has the following disadvantages:
Firstly, the freezing type drying system 90 can only perform the drying process via the freezing dryer 93, and the freezing dryer 93 has to remove moisture and oil gas from the compressed air by using cooling medium, but the cooling medium is one of the factors to destroy the ozonosphere. As a result, the earth is directly exposed to a great amount of ultraviolet radiation, which will cause physiological and psychological harm to the biology live on the earth.
Secondly, a plurality of filters must be assembled to filter the compressed air, so it will waste installation cost and maintenance cost.
Therefore, how to solve the above-mentioned problems has become an important issue for the manufacturers.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.